


Bleeding Wounds and Kitten Posters

by catherineisa



Category: Psych
Genre: 2014 archival, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineisa/pseuds/catherineisa
Summary: Proved six times over because that's how many times he shot in the pilot with Amber Volakissorry Lucinda Barry.





	Bleeding Wounds and Kitten Posters

Shawn was very rarely angry and it was even more rare that he was angry with Lassiter. The happy-go-lucky psychic with the happy aura that usually calmed people down but now his smile was just unsettling it was a kind of smile that didn't really reach his eyes, most of the precinct avoided him. He'd moved on from seething rage and was completely beyond it, on the outside that is. Truly as much as he seemed to be over it surface level below deck he was bubbling over and nearly ready to kill the detective, plotting but then he'd thought out better revenge

Caring. 

Shawn had known the detective didn't care for him or care about him or even like him but the fact that Lassiter would rather be shot than go into the field with him was a fact that he'd never faced up to.

Several days previous  
Lassiter had gotten shot. Not just shot though because it could've been prevented, but instead Carlton had locked Shawn in a closet and run after the killer on his own knowing damn well Shawn was an amazing marksman (proven six times over) but instead of being able to help Carlton he had to hear the shots and Lassiter's reaction. The pained groans and the agonizing screams as his hands shook too much to be able to pick the lock and his eyes too bleary, eventually he settles on ramming on the door with the full force of his left side, breaking down the door several minutes later.  
by the time he got to Carlton he had quieted down significantly was just wheezing and stuttering and bleeding everywhere, including all over Shawn. Backup had been dispatched even before Carlton had been shot and Shawn knew tears were streaming down his own face.  
When Buzz arrived on the scene Shawn was clinging to Carlton Lassiter as if his life depended on it, and Carlton's probably did. Buzz McNab had had a lot of hard days but nothing was so haunting as the day He'd seen Shawn Spencer break down, He'd come home after his shift still covered in Lassiter's blood with a blank look on his face as Francine sat him down and he recounted the events of that day sobbing into her shoulder.

When Juliet came into the scene nothing prepared her for the scene inside Shawn was huddled on the floor with Carlton in his arms, blood streaked on the floor where he'd hauled the detective into his arms. Shawn was mewling like a cat that'd been shot, although her partner looked more the part. She'd ran out of the building as far as she could before she'd vomited behind the dumpster and slid down the wall trying to come to grips with the things she'd seen.

After Lassiter had been let out of the hospital and assigned desk duty Shawn'd avoided him like the plague, but kept his regular interactions with the cops and detectives that weren't unsettled by his weird (for Shawn) demeanor.  
Lassiter had been alarmed by the lack of conversation on Shawn's part. He confronted Juliet and she'd scoffed at him "Seriously Carlton, He's angry. Justifiably too, He's a better marksman than most of the people in here and you locked him in a damn closet I just" She cut herself off with a long exhale and slowed down "Here if you want something to clear a bit of this up, then here."  
She handed him a small external drive and walked away in a huff.  
He'd shoved it in a drawer and tried to forget about it, at least for a while but a couple of hours later he found himself slowly opening the drawer, pulling out the drive and doing the flash drive tango (try to plug, flip and flip over) plugging it into that computer. 

As the window popped up with the 46 video files he'd realized what she'd given him, the body cam footage from the officers working on the raid. He got up and went to get coffee before bracing himself for whatever was on the cams.

 

A couple of hours later he'd watched all of them and one thing became ever present and clear.  
What he'd seen had rattled him, his own nearly dead body and the person he'd've thought least likely to be causing the moment on the monitor. Suddenly it struck him Shawn truly cared. He took a pain pill before falling asleep on his desk.

 

Shawn was having nightmares. it'd been the first time since Scary Sherry that something had affected him so profoundly. but here he was sitting behind his desk in the psych office and trying to keep himself awake he'd had seven sodas, five coffees and four and a half waters, and had peed like six times (he'd lost count)  
Time went from 6:23 pm to 10:37 am when The Chief had called him in for a case.

What Karen Vick had expected to see had certainly not been what he came to her door looking like. Hell  
She'd expected him to shake it off like he did everything else but he'd come into her office quietly and slumped in a chair listening to her debriefing the detectives without making one joke about being debriefed by them or even looking any of them in the eyes. She'd worried as he'd walked out of the door and down to the morgue and collapsed onto to one of the disinfected body trays before having Woody shut the door.  
It worried her even more when she saw the worry on Woody's face later signifying that what she already thought was bad was even worse

 

Once Shawn had partially rested and his eye bags didn't look so severe he went and sat at Juliet's desk and greeted her.  
She'd been startled but had lowered her voice and whispered "Are you okay?" He'd nodded and smiled if she hadn't known him so well she would've said that it was real.

 

Later in the day Shawn came into the precinct with an armful of inspirational kitten posters, each one different before going to work at Lassiter's desk with a roll of tape he'd brought himself he'd plastered the cheesy posters around his desk completely covering every surface except the chair before taking what was left and leaving.  
Shawn had stopped ignoring Lassiter, to his relief. It was only later that he realized what Spencer was doing he was doting on him but with a hidden vexation that he'd only caught after Gus told him off for not seeing it, for wanting Shawn to stop ignoring him so badly that he'd failed to take in the fact that nothing Spencer had done after the shooting had been sincere. It had hurt, like a bitch.

Lassiter was careful with his interactions with him from then on not letting anything go unnoticed or touched on but that made things worse somehow. Shawn was slowly withdrawing, even from Guster.  
Until he lost himself, so suddenly with the blink of an eye he'd been yelling at him 

 

"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘊𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘵𝘰𝘯? 𝘓𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘱𝘥𝘦𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵? 𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘯𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶? Didn't want to have to fill out the extra paperwork?"

Then Carlton was the one yelling "No you stupid prick it wasn't the damn paperwork it was the fact that I didn't want one of my very few friends to die. It was the fact that I'd rather die than see you or Juliet or even Guster get hurt." He let out a loud shaky breath and collapsed on his chair knocking down several of the taped posters while everyone that had been watching the fight had suddenly made themselves scarce.

"Oh"

**Author's Note:**

> Proved six times over because that's how many times he shot in the pilot with Amber Volakis
> 
> sorry Lucinda Barry.


End file.
